DP: Shaman King
by Soulegius
Summary: Hao has been defeated during his crowning. 2 years have gone by and now a new Shaman Fight starts right where Danny, Jazz and Vlad are going to for vacation - Tokyo Japan. What is Danny Hiding? And how does it relate to a long thought dead Yoh Asakura?
1. To Japan we go!

**A/N:** Hey there everyone! Since there aren't enough Shaman King/Danny Phantom crossovers as I'd like there to be, I decided to make one myself. The story was originally going to be completely different but this thought popped up into my head. So, I'm happy with it! :D

Now, I'm going to try my hardest to keep everyone as much in character as possible. Though the Danny Phantom crew might be a bit hard to pick up on because there isn't a wiki that actually describes their direct personality (explains their history, but not personality). That doesn't mean I won't try my best anyways!

Before we get started there are a few things I want to mention aside from the notes bellow, which is;

- DP Factor: Vlad is NOT Mayor of amity park.

- DP Factor: Phantom Planet never happened. I don't think it would be the best idea for everyone to know about Danny's secret in this one, plus we kind of need Vlad. Not that I liked that episode anyways.

- SK Factor: Because of events and the way things where played out, this is based on the Anime of Shaman King NOT the Manga. Not only is it easier to put this story into place since the **(spoilers)** Anime ended after the first Shaman Tournament. Although since I'm reading the Manga and like it better, there will be references to it and I will be using the original character names.

- SK Factor: Anna's still in Japan due to Shaman Tournament reasons, Hao (or Zeke)'s alive (not that anyone knows ;D) and Horo Horo (what's with that name anyways?) is still staying in the house, since I don't remember him actually living anywhere. I can still see him staying there anyways due to 'free service'.

- SK Factor: During the previous Shaman Fight, they where 13. Wiki says 13 so I'm sticking with that, although the Manga says otherwise. It just makes things progress better in the story, and you'll see why if you haven't found out why already.

- Parings Factor: I am not good with romance, and I'm not a typical shipper. So if there are any pairings, it will be slight romance between characters that show the most obvious show/manga wise or whatever is easiest to work with(as long as it has a good background) for BOTH areas. That means, yes, there is probably going to be a few mixes. I'll end up explaining more once I get to that part though.

Okay now that that's done, look at the notes bellow so you don't get confused and on with the story!

_Blah = _Thoughts

**_"Blah" _**= Spirit Talk

**"Blah" **= anything relating to the use of Furyoku

"Blah" = English Vocal

"Blah" = Japanese Vocal

* * *

><p><strong><em>Summary: <em>**_It's been 2 years since the last Shaman Tournament and Hao was defeated in the middle of his crowning as Shaman King. Shamans are now gathering together again for another round, just as Danny is forced to go with Vlad to the very place the starting round is being held - Tokyo. Will Danny be able to keep his secret? What else is he hiding? And how is this all related to a long thought dead Yoh Asakura?_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own Shaman King or Danny Phantom; I do however own the plot of this story._

* * *

><p>Danny's POV<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_...To Japan we go!_

_Two years have passed since the last competition and since the incident... Time sure flies by fast, doesn't it?_

_I am Danny Fenton; at least that's what my name is nowadays. I'm 15 years old and presently living in the use-to-be-ordinary town of the now haunted Amity Park, located in New York, USA._

_Regardless of my past; my life has been rather normal. Well... as normal as you can get while having ghost hunters as your parents. **That **took a lot of getting use to. I was shocked when they couldn't see full ghosts** at first**. Later on that changed and they started seeing full ghosts which was a relief to me. Why? I've been taught that only 'good' people can see spirits. But that opinion is starting to weaver._

_Anyways, everything was pretty average until I reached 14. Why? On my 14th birthday, after some convincing from one of my best friends Sam Manson, I decided to try and fix my parents ghost portal. This was meant to be a portal between this world and the next. When I went to check it out, it was really dark and gloomy so I had to feel my way around. That's when I felt a metal desk-like object so I leaned against it, big mistake... I ended up pushing the "on" button by accident! A few minutes passed after that with nothing and then a large flash a light came which made me feel an immense amount of pain. I believe I was shocked with a large amount of ectoplasm, which is DNA for ghosts, it hurt a lot... So the consequences aren't that pretty and sometimes I think it comes with more cons then pros... But there's nothing I can do about it, the consequences will stick with me for the rest of eternity... I'm what's called a Halfa, which is someone who is half dead or generally referred to as being half **ghost.**_

_Who's my ghost half? Danny Phantom, Amity Park's local superhero with a similar name to my 'real' one. I'm surprised no one has figured it out yet, which is a good thing in the end because, although I protect this town, I'm still seen as a bad ghost or a 'villain' by some people; mainly the ghost hunters. All of the ghost hunters happen to see all ghosts as evil anyways... Though that's **not **true and I know that from experience. Some of the ghosts just want to be left in piece..._

_So needless to say I have yet to tell my parents about my alter ego. I'm too scared that they won't accept me since, despite all the alternate timeliness, they haven't given me a good reason. I won't get into too much detail other then the fact that; it still worries me._

_That's all beside the point right now anyway. I'm busy packing up for a, reluctant on my part, trip to Tokyo Japan which I was so 'humbly' invited to by **Vlad Masters**... Of all people! Oh right, why is this bad again? At the college reunion I went to with my parents last year, I found out that he's also half ghost **and **the first half ghost hybrid out of 3... That should be good right? Wrong! He's done countless things against me and my parents, that of course my parents don't know about, which I haven't and won't forgive him for. In other words: he's my worst enemy._

_So how ironic would it be to have him successfully convince my parents to let me go on a supposed 'vacation' with him half way across the world?_

_But, unfortunate for me, or was it fortunate? This trip was going to be way more eventful then I had originally planned for..._

* * *

><p>Narrative POV<p>

* * *

><p>Daniel "Danny" Fenton glared irritably at his suitcase. His eyes glowed a blazing electric green as he pitched the, thankfully, empty Fenton Thermos towards one of the walls of his bedroom. He followed it up with an ectoblast towards the same wall and a deep feral-sounding snarl.<p>

_Why do I have to go on vacation with Plasmius? Of all people!_ He thought irately still glaring bullets into the ground as he picked up the metal cylinder. Suddenly a small snicker escaped from his throat and a smirk twisted its way onto his lips. His green eyes turned blue again and narrowed in a light, yet dark, fashion which made him give off a sinister aura.

_Well, if anything bad happens on this trip I **could **always cram him into the Fenton Thermos..._The young half ghost mused to himself while packing said Fenton Thermos into the suitcase on his bed. The evil look that had planted itself on Danny's face soon vanished as he recalled something important.

_Oh that's right! If I remember correctly Jazz was coming too... Although it won't stop Vlad from doing anything, at least I don't have to be alone with that fruit loop. _Danny smiled at that thought. Although he would never admit it, it was good that she was coming along since if you stuck him and Vlad in the same room together chances are that the building would set on fire... all due to raging ectoblast.

Now that he finished packing the thermos under various sets of clothing and handheld video games that were stored away into his suitcase; Danny shoved the suitcase to the side so he could sit on his bed.

He looked himself up and down in the mirror as if debating on if he needed to change his clothing. Danny had black hair and deep blue eyes, he was wearing a pale creamy-white t-shirt with red trimming and a red circle on the chest area. Underneath his shirt was a necklace with 3 claws on it, safely tucked away so no one could see it. He had a pair of ragged blue jeans adorning his lower abdomen, as for his feat he wore white socks. Later on, when they had to leave, he would put on his pair of red and white running shoes.

_I think I'll just leave with what I'm wearing, who cares what the cheese head thinks anyways. _The hybrid thought, his mind sweeping over towards how he managed to get into this situation.

_Flashback_

School was out and it was summer vacation. Danny had just gotten home from his friend Sam's where he, Sam and Tucker watched movies for most of the evening.

Danny's smile fell when he saw who was sitting on the couch having a conversation with his mother; Vlad Masters.

"Danny guess what? Vlad invited you on vacation for the summer! Isn't that great?" His mother said in as kind a tone as possible.

"uh, Mom, I don't need to go on vacation..." Danny said with a slight mutter to his tone.

"Vlad said that it would be a good break from all these daily ghost attacks Danny. It's a great idea." His Mom told him.

"I'm fine with all the ghost attacks..." Danny replied. He didn't like where this conversation was going one bit.

"Such an unhealthy environment isn't good for you at such a young age Daniel." Vlad intervened with a light tone of voice. "In fact, having a little break from all these constant ghost attacks will do you good."

_Says you... _Danny thought irritably.

"Of course! Besides, you might get to learn more about our college days from Vladdie!" Jack busted in from the kitchen, a plate of cookies in hand.

Seeing as he hadn't won that argument, Danny decided to ask one question. "Where is it?"

"Tokyo" Vlad responded.

"Tokyo? Isn't that in Japan?"

"Yes."

A beat.

"Is it really safe for me to go out of the states? Isn't there a whole bunch of paperwork?"

"Yes Daniel, we've already covered that."

A wince.

"But I don't speak Japanese!" Came the last reply from Danny with one thought in mind, _Okay... that's a lie... But it's valid!_

"But I do, therefore you don't have to worry." Vlad stated, winning the conversation.

"Fine..." Danny muttered glumly, his eyes narrowed into a harsh glare.

Shortly after that conversation, Jazz came down wondering about the conversation. Because she want her brother alone with Vlad, she had told them that Danny wasn't going unless she went with them. Everyone agreed to that, which was a relief to Danny.

Danny ended up making a call to Sam and Tucker's, speaking to them about what happened.

_End Flashback_

Danny's thoughts were interrupted by a loud knock on his bedroom door and then the sound of his sister, Jasmine "Jazz" Fenton, calling him.

"Hurry up little brother. Vlad showed up pretty early, he's already downstairs." She said. Danny looked in the direction of her voice and nodded. Jazz also knew about Vlad and his attempts against the Fenton family. So like Danny, she hated him and also shared a similar opinion about him being a 'fruit loop' or otherwise crazy. She was 17 years old, two years older than Danny and had long orange/brown hair and teal eyes. She had a teal headband in her hair, and wore a black top with a pair of blue jeans.

Danny rolled his eyes in annoyance. _Vlad shouldn't even be here this early! _he thought and walked out the door, following his sister.

Just as they got half way down the stairs they spotted that very person standing in the doorway and talking to their parents. Vlad didn't look very happy about talking with their dad.

"Oh no, no I shouldn't intrude!" Vladimir "Vlad" Masters said. His annoyance dissipated when he spotted Danny heading down the stairs. He flashed a cocky smile towards the younger hybrid while his parent's weren't looking. Vlad had silver hair, which could be mistaken for white or gray, and had dull blue eyes. His outfit was the most formal out of anyone; he was wearing a black dress-jacket with a white undershirt, black pants and black dress shoes. He wore a red tie to boot.

_Great, he saw me. _Danny thought meekly. It was obvious by the situation that Vlad had been asked to attend breakfast, of course Vlad being as humble as he was wouldn't dare think of intruding on family time... Though Danny believed him to be more of a conman than polite, in which he was right.

"No way V-man! You're not intruding on anything!" The voice of Danny's father, Jack Fenton, announced. He was wearing an orange HAZMATT suit and was a bit on the chubby side. He had black hair with bits of white showing in the back, along with dark greyish-blue eyes. "You can even sit next to Danny!" He continued with an over-enthusiastic voice.

_Great, just what I wanted... _Danny thought sarcastically, casting a small glare towards Vlad. Obviously he did not want that to happen.

"Well, if you insist." Vlad replied, his smile growing larger.

_Oh I do not like where this is heading... _Danny thought, one eye twitching in slight annoyance.

"Well of course we do!" Danny's Mom, Madeline "Maddie" Fenton insisted. She wasn't much of a Vlad 'fanatic' either, although that didn't stop her from trying to be polite to her ex-collage-friend. "How could we not treat our friend to breakfast?"Her voice sounded forced. Maddie was wearing a blue hooded HAZMATT suit, matching her husband. She had orange/brown hair like her daughter, and bright purple eyes.

"Oh alright; how can I resist such a kind offer?" Vlad replied and flashed another cocky smile towards Danny, which his parent's had mistaken as a kind-hearted smile instead. Danny flashed a glare back at him.

_I definatly don't like where this is heading... _Danny thought again, continuing down the stairs. _Why'd I decide to stay here again? Oh right, karma._

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe I'm going on vacation with this guy! <em>Danny thought as he stormed out the door. Breakfast wasn't as horrible as he thought, but a few minor incidents occurred which made him infuriated.

_At least I got him back... _He mused, another dark smirk forming across his face.

_Flashback_

Vlad had won that round, again. Currently they were at the table, eating breakfast, with Vlad sitting next to Danny. Meanwhile Danny was glaring daggers at Vlad in-between bites.

Vlad shot a small ectobeam out of his finger from under the table at Danny who let out a small grunt.

"What'd you do that for!" He growled under his breath towards Vlad.

"Do what, little badger?" Vlad remarked with a smirk, making Danny growl. Vlad let out another ectobeam while Danny wasn't looking. Danny turned his head to face the older Halfa; if looks could kill Vlad would be a full ghost right now. Although that didn't seem to scare Vlad one bit.

"Oh you're not going to shoot an ectobeam at me are you? Ho- ouch!" He was cut off in mid reply by a low-powered ectoblast from Danny, who sat there smiling and acting as if nothing happened other than the occasional mumbling that Vlad could have sworn was in another language.

The rest of breakfast was relatively quiet, since the two hybrids where now getting awkward looks.

_End Flashback_

Danny turned to look at Jazz who looked like she was having trouble with her stuff, in reality she was actually making a checklist of all the stuff she had in her bag. Danny rolled his eyes once he realized what she was doing. "Jazz I'm pretty sure you have everything." He said, glancing between Jazz and Vlad's butler's who happened to be the ones carrying the luggage.

Jazz stopped with her checklist and let the butler's take the stuff away, "I'm just making sure Danny." She told her brother and followed him out the door and then into Vlad's limo. With that, Vlad gave a signal and the driver drove off.

After a few moments of silence Vlad decided to speak. "It's so nice of you to come with me on this trip." He said rather smugly.

"Actually my parents made me go. I didn't want to." The 15 year old stated, emphasising the 'I'. Then he continued, If you weren't such a conman I-" Danny's reply was interrupted by the older Halfa.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"Shut up." Danny growled and turned his head to look out the window, ignoring Vlad's smirk.

"Now Daniel, don't be like that." Vlad continued. Jazz was ignoring the whole subject, when it came to this it was best not to interrupt since they'd ignore you anyways.

So it ended up as pointless bickering between the two Halfas for most of the trip towards the air port. That is, until Danny made a certain comment that made them stop.

"Why are we going to Tokyo anyways? You never go on vacation just for vacation!" Which in all aspects where true, if Vlad went on vacation it would often be for a business trip.

The next sentence nearly made Danny's heart stop, inwardly he regretted asking.

"We're going to see my niece Anna, there's a bit of important business I have to attend to there that revolves around her." Vlad replied.

Danny gritted his teeth for a second before asking another question, the last part being a bit of an inside joke.

"Anna Masters? You have family?"

"Yes I have Family!" Was his first reply, _how can the boy think that? _Master's thought furiously. "No Daniel." Vlad growled out, Anna Kyōyama."

The moment that name came from Vlad's mouth Danny felt like his heart would stop again, _Her? _He thought, unable to comprehend any other decent thought. He wasn't one to panic about names but this was a different situation.

He gulped and let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Daniel/Danny? Are you alright?" Jazz and Vlad asked simultaneously. Jazz sent a glare towards Vlad before checking Danny's forehead for a fever.

Danny shoved her hand away and then looked out the window.

"I'm fine Jazz." He stated shaking his head. _This is sooo not going to end well..._ He thought as they pulled into the airport.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that's the end of chapter 1! Were they in character enough? Was I okay with including people? As for the writing in general I personally think that it could be a little better, so I'll be looking for a beta reader (once I find out how I'm suppose to even do that). So, I'll be busy working on chapter 2. Now, a few more things I'd like to jot down;

1) Anna is related to Vlad in this, don't ask why. I don't hate Anna, they just seem to resemble each other in personality a little though don't you think? ;3 Also the fact that neither's families where really shown (show wise for Shaman King at least) etc.

2) Where all the butlers disappeared too, I have no idea. I might end up editing that in the future though if I come up with anything better, for now I can't seem to think up with anything to replace that.

3) Vlad, in this, has relatives in Japan so he does speak Japanese. Danny does too, but that's for a different reason that will be explained in later chapters.

4) Anna is still 'engaged' to Yoh due to the Asakura family not believing he's dead, but I will be using her actual last name instead of "Anna Asakura".

5) Encase anyone here likes title cards, here's this one: http: /i40. servimg. com/u /f40 /14 /50 /74/39/ dp_ sha10. jpg (remove spaces)

In the meantime, R&R! Ta~!


	2. Not so normal

**A/N:** Here's chapter 2 of the story! Thank you those who reviewed and added their stories to favourites so far.

**Darkkami:** Yep, in this Danny's known Anna for quite a long time. Anna however doesn't recognize him, reasons why he knows her will be explained as time goes on. I don't want to give too many spoilers yet. ;)

**Rubius:** Thanks! Here's another update for yah!

WARNING: Danny will be a bit OOT in this chapter at a few points and only if you squint _real_ hard.

Alright time for the basic notes and on with the story!

_Blah = _Thoughts

**_"Blah" _**= Spirit Talk

**"Blah" **= anything relating to the use of Furyoku

"Blah" = English Vocal

"Blah" = Japanese Vocal

* * *

><p><strong><em>Disclaimer:<em>**_ I do not own Shaman King or Danny Phantom; I do however own the plot of this story._

* * *

><p>Narrative POV<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_...Not-so-normal_

"HoroHoro!" Anna Kyōyama called, sitting in front of the TV. It was late afternoon on a Friday and she was awaiting the arrival of a few guests.

"You _are _going to be picking up supper right? _And _those supplies?" She asked in a sinister tone of voice as if daring him to object. Anna was around 15 years old and way too mature in mind for her age. She had blonde hair and amber eyes. Her attire was as usual; a black sleeveless dress and a large red bandana on her head. Around her neck were 180 rosary beads. Anna was a special Shaman called an Itako, which was a Shaman that could summon a spirit from anywhere **even **if they've moved on.

"Uhh, of course Anna!" Horokeu 'HoroHoro' Usui called back with his voice in a slight bit of panic. To be honest he was, as Anna called it, slacking off with his spirit partner Kororo. HoroHoro, which is what he named himself, was an icy blue-haired boy with a headband holding his hair up in spikes and dark brown almost black eyes. He was roughly around 15, the same age as Anna and like Anna he was also a Shaman only HoroHoro was of the Ainu tribe. HoroHoro was wearing a white and blue skating outfit. After the Shaman Tournament he decided to stay at the Asakura inn. His excuse was that it was a 'free service inn' if you didn't count the constant labours Anna decided to cast upon him...

"Right on it!" He replied and rushed out the door with his spirit partner right behind him.

"Good." Anna said to a relatively empty house with a smile, "The guests should be here soon."

* * *

><p>Danny, Jazz and Vlad had just gotten out of the airport and were in Vlad's limo heading towards the Asakura Inn. Jazz was busy reading a book titled "How to Speak Japanese" meanwhile Danny and Vlad where uploading a not-so-conversation.<p>

"Why do you have a limo here... YOUR LIMO?" Danny asked, completely confused about the situation. _I thought we left it back in Amity..._ He thought.

"I had left our previous limo back in Amity. It isn't surprising that I would have service here, I am a business man after all." The older hybrid remarked completely enjoying Danny's confusion.

"Oh brother..." Danny said, _Does he have Reishi or something? Nah..._ He shook his head before changing the conversation. "Shouldn't we be going to a hotel or something? We still have all our stuff in the trunk and-"

"Daniel... The Asakura residence is an Inn." Vlad said smugly, although it wasn't an inn anymore Anna still treated it like one.

"WHAT? AN INN?" The younger Halfa yelled. His tone was more irritated then shocked but that went completely unnoticed.

Vlad rubbed his temples so he could keep himself calm from the yelling. "Yes, Daniel, an inn. It use to be an inn before Anna lived there but it became run down due to a tragic accident. Anna still treats it like an inn." He said, after the tragic accident no one wanted to stay there anyways which is why it became run down. "So we will be staying there. I had called her days ago to let her know we were coming. She is fine with it."

"Great... Just great..." Danny muttered sarcastically and looked out the window.

"Is there a problem Daniel?" Vlad asked in a harsh tone of voice but a bit of concern was still present.

"No." Was Danny's short answer, O_f course there's a problem. I'm staying with you for the summer! _He thought, he would have voiced it but right now Danny didn't feel like fighting. After he had found out who they were staying with he had a hard time sleeping on the plane, so he was tired. Not to mention the jetlag.

"Wait... tragic accident, is it haunted?" Danny asked in mild curiously. Although he knew it was haunted, not asking would lead to 20 questions which he didn't feel like playing right now.

"Yes it is. So expect that little 'ghost sense' of yours to be going off on the occasion." The older hybrid replied, waiting to see a reaction from the boy.

Danny's eye twitched and he let out a cough, deciding to think on that later. In a normal situation, he would panic about it. But honestly, he was too tired to care right now.

Vlad raised an eyebrow at the odd reaction coming from the boy, S_ince when was Daniel so lax about ghosts? _He thought and decided to question the boy about his strange behaviour later.

For the rest of the ride, Danny had fallen asleep which left nothing much for the older Halfa to do. He would uphold a conversation with Jazz but it would most likely lead to the Nanobot incident and then an argument... which might wake up Danny. If you had known the younger hybrid's temper, you wouldn't want to wake him up either.

* * *

><p>They had arrived at the Asakura Inn with Anna waiting patiently outside for them. HoroHoro was still out at the store, mainly stalling the time as long as he could before he couldn't stall anymore without facing Anna's wrath.<p>

Vlad had gone inside now after having a conversation with Anna for a bit and grabbing the luggage. Anna decided to walk over to the limo to see what the two were doing. Now standing next to Jazz she noticed what looked like a sleeping boy. It was hard to tell what he looked like from this angle.

Jazz leaned into the limo, gently shaking Danny to awake him.

"Danny we're here. Wake up little brother." She said gently trying to coax him awake. Danny only grumbled and tried to brush her hand away.

"Vlad's already inside with the luggage." She explained to him, still trying to awake the sleeping lad.

"Nmm? Leave me alone Jazz..." Danny said tiredly, one eye drifting open before he turned over and landed on the seat beside him.

Just then another feminine voice coming from Anna's direction, which didn't sound to impress, spoke up.

"Is that boy _still _sleeping? He's wasting our time, if he won't wake up and can't walk just drag him inside." She had spoken in Japanese which made Jazz turn around and look at her confused.

"Oh, that's right. You can't understand Japanese can you? You both are going to have a hard time here." Anna asked/said with a ting of annoyance, making Jazz even more confused.

Suddenly they heard a bang coming from the limo. Both looked inside to see Danny rubbing his head sorely.

_That voice! _Danny announced in his head, _It's her isn't it, I'd recognize that voice anywhere! _He winced when his suspicions confirmed. Outside the limo he saw a familiar young girl around his age group. After the pain in his head calmed down he climbed out of the limo, Jazz moving aside so her brother could get out.

As soon as Danny had finished getting out of the limo and slipped into full view, there was a gasp. Danny and Jazz turned to look in the direction of Anna, the young hybrid's eyes widening as his blue eyes looked into shocked amber ones.

_Oh no... _Was the first thing that came to Danny's mind _If she recognizes me she's going to kill me._

Anna on the other hand was completely stunned. _It can't be... _She thought, taking a step back. _ That's impossible... _Before she could finish the thought she saw the other two looking at her. One of them was of concern while the other looked like they would have a panic attack.

_No... That kid looks too panic-stricken. It can't be him. _She confirmed and started to walk into the house, motioning for the other two to follow her.

Danny shook his head to break himself out of his stupor before heading to follow the girl. "We should probably follow her." He stated to his sister. Jazz nodded and followed after him.

Anna turned her head slightly to look back at the young male, _but this kid looks so much like **him**..._She thought and then opened the door.

Once they were inside Anna walked towards Vlad and sat down. She motioned to the other two to sit somewhere around the coffee table as well.

Danny and Jazz looked at eachother and shrugged, deciding to cooperate and sat on the other side of the table. Seeing this Anna nodded and whispered into Vlad's ear.

"It's pretty obvious they can't understand me. Can you translate the rules for me?" She asked her uncle while holding a piece of paper in her hands. Vlad looked at her and nodded.

"Of course my dear. Although I think it would be best for an introduction above anything else." Vlad whispered back.

"Alright" Anna replied and turned her head back to face the two confused-looking individuals sitting across form them.

Seeing as Anna was ready, Vlad started talking. "First of all, over here is Daniel Fenton, age 15." He said, pointing towards the black-haired boy who in turn blinked and subconsciously pointed a finger at himself. Shortly after his eyes narrowed and he seemed to mouth the words: 'it's Danny'.

"Ah, you've told me about the Fentons." Anna said nodding in confirmation. _His name doesn't even sound remotely similar... So why do I feel like I know him?_

Danny inwardly groaned, _Great she's been informed, _he thought to himself sarcastically.

"Indeed and this girl over here is Jasmine Fenton. Daniel's older sister and 17 years in age." He explained and pointed towards Jazz. Anna again nodded to show she was listening.

"Alright, now that those introductions are over it's time to explain about the house." She then spoke; clapping her hands together once for emphasis.

_I do not like that look in her eyes... _Danny thought and looked at Jazz worriedly. Jazz gave the younger hybrid a reassuring smile, although she didn't know what he was exactly worried about.

"Daniel, Jasmine."  Vlad spoke up, making the two look at him. He nodded, "There are a few things that Anna wishes to explain to you about the house. Since you can't understand Japanese, I will be explaining them." Anna cast him an evil glance in mid-sentence "Although since I can't translate everything for you chances are you will be taught how." He said and then Anna smiled, giving him a piece of paper with everything written on it.

Translated by Vlad, the paper said:

"Rules of the House

1. Morning, breakfast. Be down at 8:00 am sharp or go without it. HoroHoro or Vlad will be making it. No sleeping in, no exceptions." Vlad didn't like the sound of that, and apparently neither did Danny. Danny let out a groan and both of them turned their heads towards Anna who was looking seemingly innocent. Vlad and Danny then looked away, Vlad continuing on with the rules.

"2. Lunch starts at 12:00pm, same rule applies as above.

3. Same thing for supper, which starts at 5:00pm.

4. If Anna asks you to do any chores, you do them. Vacation or not.

Anything else isn't related to you other than to be careful of wandering spirits. Don't bother them and they won't try to possess you; although they will be keeping an eye on you for Anna." Vlad finished off the letter with a sigh, unfortunately the 'other thing'did seem to relate to him.

Both Danny and Jazz blinked. "uhh, aren't we on vacation? Chores are a no-no." Danny said with a slight chuckle. Anna looked confused but Vlad whispered what he said into her ear, which in turn made her glare at Danny.

Danny then shied away and chuckled meekly. That's when Jazz decided to ask her own question.

"Spirits? You mean as in ghosts? How? Why?" Jazz seemed sort of panicked; which was understandable. This reaction caused everyone in the room to shake their heads. Although Anna didn't know what Jazz had said exactly, she had a pretty good idea by the tone in the girl's voice.

"Didn't you hear the conversation in the limo? Yeah, tragic accident." He said to her, looking around for said spirits. Jazz blinked at her brother in confusion as to why **he **wasn't panicking. She then brushed it off, when it came to her brother prying wasn't the best option and she knew that; although Vlad thought otherwise.

_I'm going to have to have a talk with him... _Vlad mentally noted Danny's odd behaviour once again.

* * *

><p>It was now late evening and nearly supper time. Anna was talking to HoroHoro outside the door to the Inn.<p>

"You're late!" Anna said towards a rather meek-looking HoroHoro who had just got back after 3 hours of being out of the Inn. "Calm Down Anna, I've got the stuff. Now let me inside; its night-time and its cold out here. That's coming from someone who's use to the cold weather!" HoroHoro said, arms holding himself with a bag of groceries and a few Shaman-related supplies (common items to be used as mediums) hanging from his arms.

"Perfect for you than." Anna implied, still not letting him in.

At that moment Danny decided to peak in on what the two were doing. He was stuffing his mouth with a nut-filled chocolate bar he 'borrowed' from the storage.

"Why don't you just let him inside?" He said, in English. This made the two of them turn towards him confused. HoroHoro had a good gist of what Danny was saying, since someone had to speak English during the Shaman Tournament. Anna, however, did not.

"What'd he say?" Anna asked HoroHoro who smiled.

"Just saying that you should let me in." He replied.

"No really, what'd he say?"

"He said to let me in!"

Danny shook his head at this; he really didn't want to interfere but... This was going to end with HoroHoro sleeping outside with no supper, he knew it and being the whole 'I have a hero's complex' type of person he couldn't let that happen.

He walked up beside Anna and opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say anything he heard another gasp this time coming from HoroHoro's mouth.

"I'd say I'm going delusional, this _can't _be that Daniel person you where talking about. He looks too much like-" He was cut off by the sound of Anna's voice.

"Yeah, I thought the same thing." Anna spoke, "But he's not, he's too much of a scaredy cat in personality. I hardly doubt he-"

"I said, let him in." Danny spoke into Anna's ear. The sentence had ended in Japanese, which made the two turn to him in utter shock. One at the fact he could speak it and the other at the accent in that voice. It sounded too familiar.

Anna shook her head to get out of her stupor, "You can speak Japanese?" She asked him completely surprised.

Danny smiled meekly and asked, "Yes?" before chuckling. "Just let him in the house, supper's ready and it's getting cold." He continued, but as he turned away to head back inside a hand touched his shoulder and turned him around. It was HoroHoro.

"Who are you?" He asked the hybrid sternly.

"Just a guest, Danny Fenton." he said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I don't believe you. You-" HoroHoro went to continue but was stopped by Anna.

"Let it go." she said and walked inside, motioning for him to follow.

So with that they walked into the house, although the two of them were staring at Danny occasionally during supper. Danny on the other hand was trying to avoid all eye contact as possible, with the occasional glares at Vlad when he chuckled at his antics.

Shortly after that; Vlad, HoroHoro and Anna had all mysteriously went missing much to the shock of Danny and Jazz.

"Where do you think they went?" Jazz asked Danny.

"I don't know, they're obviously not in the house. I think there's something that they don't want us to get involved in." Danny said knowingly, eyeing doors as they walked by.

"Well, worrying about it isn't going to help. How about we split up and search one more time before heading off to bed?" Jazz asked again, the other times they had found nothing. It's as if they vanished from the face of the earth.

"Alright, we'll go for another round. If you see anything, talk to me through this." Danny said, handing her a pair of Fenton Phones he had stuffed away in his pocket. He then put a pair on as well.

"Okay, see you later little brother." Jazz said and walked off. Danny muttered something and nodded, heading in the opposite direction.

Both of them tried opening doors to everywhere, even knocking on the bathroom door. No one was there; it was really as if they vanished.

_There's one place that I haven't checked... _Danny thought and peered into a room that lead to the outside. The shoes where gone and there was a small statue there that looked like a tiny tomb stone.

Danny sighed seeing that they must have missed them leave, he was about to turn around when he heard a strange moaning noise. Then to end it, his ghost sense went off.

Now tense Danny whipped around and willed himself to start morphing into his ghost half. Half way through he stopped and listened more carefully, he then realized that the moaning was actually the ghost mumbling to himself. He kept staring at the tomb stone with a gentle gaze; he felt that this spirit must have lost something important to it.

"I should leave it alone..." He whispered and turned around to leave, but was stopped by the voice again.

"**_Yoh-dono?"_** The spirit asked the air sadly as it materialized, revealing a large Japanese samurai. He was wearing a samurai-like outfit and had white/silver hair. His eyes looked heavy and cold although you could see them being a dark almond.

_Oh no... _He thought believing that the spirit had heard him. The spirit turned around, realizing he was right as the spirit glared at him and started to pull out a sword.

"**_Who are you?_**" He asked sternly.

"Uhhhh..." Danny said intelligently looking around the room. "Danny? I-I'm a guest."

The spirit growled again, remembering what Anna had said about a person named Daniel and about her uncle coming to visit. He then sat down and examined the frightened lad. He didn't mean to scare him... The spirit was just restless since they still hadn't found his master's soul. In fact he was starting to believe that his master had moved on without him.

The spirit sheaved the sword again and sat down, inviting the black-haired teen to sit down. Danny blinked and walked over cautiously, careful as not to startle the spirit again.

"So... what's your name?" Danny asked meekly, still shocked and slightly frightened.

"**_Amidamaru..."_** The spirit, known as Amidamaru, said. Amidamaru was still tense, but that started to fade as he saw Danny relax more. The boy reminded him of someone he knew; he just couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"**_You have the same aura... as someone I know. How can you see spirits?_**" The apparition asked, it was very unusual for a person to see spirits. And those who could have abilities to become shamans, the spirit knew that. Though this kid hadn't gone off with Anna, it troubled him.

_Maybe he's like Manta? _The spirit thought.

"I don't know, I just can, both me and Jazz." Danny replied.

"**_Jazz?_**" Amidamaru asked, he wasn't informed of this other person. They must have come at the last minute.

"Yeah, my sister. Her name's Jazz. I'm sorry I startled you, really." Danny said with a smile, the spirit wasn't that bad. Then again, this **was** Amidamaru. That name made him feel more relaxed around the entity.

"**_Ah, no problem! As my master use to say, if you can see spirits you can't be a bad person._**" The spirit said, a bit more cheerful now. This person had an ability to make him happy even without his master or Manta around; Amidamaru thought that it must be the aura this boy had around him.

"Mast-?"Before Danny could finish his question he heard his sister speak in the Fenton Phones.

"Danny! Where are you? I looked everywhere and I can't find them, though I did run into something interesting that I'd like to show you..." Jazz said hurriedly, apparently it was very important.

Danny sighed, "Sorry I have to go now. It was nice talking with you, Amidamaru." He said, bowing in respect before walking away.

Amidamaru sighed as well out of exhaustion; he got up and started to disappear. Just before he completely vanished he whispered once again the name of his master. "**_Yoh-dono..._**"

* * *

><p>Danny walked over to the room Jazz was staying in, she seemed to be really excited over the phone... it was as if she found the answer to life itself.<p>

The young hybrid laughed at the thought before opening the sliding door to her room.

In there he saw Jazz holding what looked like a stone object. It was red and shaped like a **rock sword**_._ She turned around at the sound of Danny's footsteps and Jazz sighed in relief.

"Where were you?" She asked again.

"You never gave a specific time Jazz, and I was talking to a ghost... His name was Amidamaru. He sounded quite nice; I think he might become a great ally." Danny asked with a smile, remembering his conversation with the spirit.

"Amidamaru? Do you know the story of that samurai! He could have killed you, fully!" Jazz said in concern for her brother making Danny chuckle meekly.

"Well you see, he didn't seem all that bad. I doubt he is a bad guy, besides he seemed very loyal." Danny shrugged and sat down next to his sister, eyeing the strange rock in her hands. "So, what'd you find here?" He asked in curiosity and added in his head, _it looks like the Antiquity..._

"I don't know, looks like a stone sword." Jazz said, they both eyed it intensely for a few moments.

"I'll call Tucker up tomorrow and we'll see if he can find any information on it." Danny confirmed and picked up the stone object. Just as he touched it he felt an odd surge of familiar electricity flow through his veins.

_That's odd... _He thought.

"Wait! Danny, what if they find out its gone? Then what?" Jazz called out to him, stopping him in his tracks. He thought about it for a few moments, mulling over the situation. The young hybrid then shrugged and walked towards the door, opening it once he got there.

"It should be fine Jazz; we'll return it once we've shown it to Sam and Tucker. No big deal, right?" Danny suggested to her, trying to calm her.

"But, isn't that stealing?" Danny winced, he hadn't thought about that.

"Not Stealing!" He said rather loudly and then calmed down with a light chuckle. "We're just borrowing it for a little while without permission, that's all." He said.

_Danny that's still stealing... _Jazz thought but instead said, "If you say so." with a shake of her head before saying goodnight to her brother as he walked out the door. Then she closed it, deciding to go and get ready for bed herself.

Danny was back in his room, laying on his bed under the blankets and holding the stone sword above his head staring at it intensely. "Why do I feel a connection to you?" He asked with narrowed eyes before putting it down under the pillow of his bed.

"Well, looks like we'll find out tomorrow..." Danny said with a quick nod and fell asleep.

Meanwhile, over at monument hill there were 3 figures. One of them, the only female of the group, was having a conversation with Amidamaru.

"I see... Well, we will look more into it tomorrow." The female figure said to the samurai. Amidamaru nodded and then vanished again as the three figures headed away from the hill.

* * *

><p>I found that pretty intense for a chapter 2. xD I hope I'm not going to fast here, I'll be trying to stretch out the chapters without having the main plot come just yet. Little side things are good right?<p>

Anyways, was everyone in character? And we'll get to see Sam and Tucker in the next chapter! I'm actually really excited for this. But... we should have a few little notes.

1) The anime says she's a spirit medium thinger, although in the Manga she's and Itako. I'm going by the Manga for that one because it's shorter and more correct.

2) No, Vlad doesn't have Reishi. Definition - Reishi means "Reading the Heart', so basically you're reading a person's mind/heart.

3) I can picture Anna making someone stay outside at night-time, think about it as being 'put in the doghouse' type of ordeal.

4) I can also see HoroHoro getting suspicious of a person if he believes them to be hiding something, Danny's always keeping secrets so the "Who are you" I can see HoroHoro (and Ren) doing.

5) Wiki says the red stone sword is called Futsu-no-Mitama no Tsurugi, or Anitiquity in the English version. So it'll be called a "stone sword" or "antiquity" during most of the story due to it being shorter and I don't have to copy-past. How Danny knows what it is will be explained in later chapters.

Anyways, that's all! I hope you enjoyed it, now don't forget to R&R (read and review)!


End file.
